Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-7})(6^{-8})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-7})(6^{-8}) = 6^{-7-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-7})(6^{-8})} = 6^{-15}} $